Black Past
by NDG The Kitty of Darkness
Summary: Xehanort's craving for power has caused him to lock Lillet away in an alternate world. What is his purpose for this, and what will he get from it? OC's are: Lillet, Tellix, Katze, and Luna. Aqua AKA Delira, Ven AKA Sonjoro and Terra AKA Yoryk.
1. Chapter 1

Keyblades. Thousands of them lodged in the desolate sand that stretched as far as the eye could see. The amber sky loomed over the desolate battle field as the three armored warriors fought to subdue their opponent. With a menacing smile, the elder mage gestured upwards with his hand. As he did so the ground before him shook violently then shot up into the sky above the three warriors. Standing atop the newly formed cliff, the mage stared down at the warriors and grinned.

Clad in a suit of black armor and wielding a large keyblade that resembled a black dragon, Lillet surveyed the area with a shocked expression across her face. How did she get here? Last she remembered was laying in her bed at home in Radiant Garden. And where did this armor come from? Sure, growing up with other nine year olds like herself, Lillet did know how to swing a sword, even if it was wooden. But Lillet never thought she'd carry a weapon quite like this one. The entire keyblade resembled a dragon, the tail and body serving as the hilt and bottum half of the blade, and the head serving at the very tip. A shifting silver liquid spread across the surface of the entire dragon, giving it an erie feeling.

One of the armored warriors flying past Lillet finally ripped her from her thoughts. Realizing her position, Lillet held the dragon-blade out in front of her and eyed the warrior suspiciously. Struggling to his feet the warrior looked up at Lillet, his face concealed by the large helmet he wore. The warrior seized the hilt of his Keyblade and swung for Lillet. Reacting quickly, Lillet parried his attack, but the force of the blow slowly reeled her to her knees. Using what strength she had left, Lillet pushed the warrior back then swung for his chest, hitting him dead on. Astonished at her own skill Lillet twirled the keyblade around her hand once then tightened her grip on the hilt. The warrior turned towards the rest of the battle and lowered his sword.

Standing just a couple of feet from Lillet and the warrior stood an armored figure. Unlike the warrior before Lillet, this one was clad in armor similar to hers, and judging by the appearance of the armor, it was a female. In her hand was a keyblade exactly similar to Lillet's, and in her other hand was a white keyblade which resembled a white dragon. The warrior before Lillet stared back and forth between the dark figure and Lillet, seeming confused with the situation. The dark figure slowly removed her helmet, but oddly Lillet couldn't see her face. A bright light shone from behind the dark figure, engulfing her face in shadows. Lillet shielded her eyes from the blinding light and stared towards the rest of the battle.

"Lillet!"

Lillet looked around the area frantically, trying to find the source of the strange but familiar voice.

"Lillet! Wake up!"

Again it called to her, but it sounded closer this time. Lillet looked behind her, still searching for the voice, then turned towards the dark figure just in time to see her swinging both keyblades for Lillet. Instictively, Lillet raised her arm to shield her face, and as the figures keyblades struck her arm Lillet awoke in her room. Sitting up in her bed, she looked over at Axel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed poking Lillet in the arm with a big grin spread across his face. Smiling at her brothers annoying prodding, Lillet poked him back and giggled.

"It's about time you woke up! We're gonna be late for Katze's birthday party!" Axel said as he jumped off the bed and stood before Lillet with his hands on his hips.

He was wearing his normal clothing, a white T-Shirt with a pair of black shorts and his black flip-flops He had found under a dock near the castle. Lillet swung her legs over the side of the bed and yawned, then looked out the window on her right. It was a sunny morning, not a cloud in the sky. Just the way she liked it.

"I'll race you there!" Axel cried as he ran out the door laughing.

Lillet grinned and ran to her closet and pulled out a blue T-Shirt and a pair of her blue shorts. Dressing quickly Lillet ran down the stairs and through the front door, but not before waving to her mother who was busy cleaning the kitchen. Axel stood on the sidewalk waving to Lillet as she ran through the yard towards him. Finally stopping next to Axel, he grinned michieviously and ran off down the street towards the park, with Lillet close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillet and Axel ran four blocks before they finally stopped at the park where Katze was having her party. The park had been decorated with Katze's favorite colors, blue and green. Axel pointed to the cake and grinned mischievously, which Lillet quickly slapped off of his face. Axel sat down in front of the cake and stared at it intently, as Lillet sat next to Katze.

"Lillet! I'm glad you and Axel could make it!" Katze smiled and handed Lillet a plate then pointed to the cake. "Make sure you try the Sea-Salt Icecream my mom made! It's delicious!"

Lillet nodded then grabbed another plate for Axel, then started towards the cake. But as she took her first step she tripped on a loose board in the floor. Losing her footing, Lillet fell forward and threw the plates towards the neatly decorated cake. Lillet caught herself on the edge of the table and reached for the plates, hoping to catch them before they ruined the cake. But as she reached for the cakes, something stopped caught her eye. The plates weren't moving towards the cake, in fact they weren't moving at all!

Lillet rose to her feet and stared at the plates, which were suspended above the cake. Axel still sat carving a message in the side of the cake with his finger, but he sat still. Didn't blink. Didn't move. Nothing.

"Okay, Axel. Very funny, what did you do?" Lillet demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

No reply.

Lillet tilted her head in confusion then turned towards the rest of the party, only to find everyone frozen in place. But something stood out. A boy much older then Lillet stood with his back to the rest of the group. Lillet noted his long white hair and his yellow and blue clothing, and couldn't help thinking she had seen him before. Thinking he also was frozen in place, Lillet let her curiosity get the best of her as she came closer to him.

But to her surprise the boy turned towards her and gasped, then looked towards the small silver sphere in the palm of his hand. Lillet jumped and backed away from him, but he reached out to her and forced a smile.

"Lillet! Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said holding out his hand to her.

Lillet looked at his hand, then looked up at the boy's face. He seemed so familiar...But Lillet knew for a fact she has never seen him before. How could he be familiar to her?

"I know this is hard for you to understand, but you're dreaming..All of this isn't real." The boy said as he came closer to Lillet, who quickly backed away from him.

"Axel! Wake up!" Lillet cried as she grabbed the collar of Axel's shirt. Realizing Axel would not respond, Lillet looked over at the boy and lowered her head. "What's going on here? Who are you, and why is everyone..why are they frozen?"

The boy smiled and held out his hand to Lillet. In his hand was the same silver sphere Lillet had seen before, the liquid substance beneath the surface shifted as Lillet took the sphere in her hand. Holding the sphere sent strange images through Lillet's mind. A large castle filled with white rooms, a dark city where the moon was shaped like a heart, a small town nestled between night and day, and an island paradise. In an instant the images faded as fast as they came to her, but they all felt so familiar.

"My name is Riku. You live on the islands with me, Sora and Kairi, remember?" Riku said as Lillet eyed him suspiciously.

"Destiny Islands. That's the name of the island." Lillet said out of nowhere, surprised at her own response Lillet shoved the silver sphere into Riku's hand and backed away from him.

Riku nodded and turned away from Lillet, towards two dark figures standing behind Riku. Lillet recognized one of them, the shorter figure, from her dream. It was the warrior in the black armor that attacked her. Lillet backed away from the warrior as Riku protectively stepped in front of her. Lillet turned away from the three of them as they began arguing. Straining her ears, Lillet found she couldn't hear what any of them were saying. Finally turning towards them, Lillet watched as the taller figure gestured to Riku, and in response the warrior in armor swung for Riku with her keyblades.

Riku turned towards Lillet and shoved the sphere in her hand then pushed her away. Unsure of what to do next, Lillet turned away from Riku and the others and ran for the woods. Under the canopy of the ancient trees, Lillet heard the sound of metal clashing together followed by a painfull cry. Stopping in an open clearing, Lillet opened her hand and stared at the sphere. She still didn't understand what Riku had told her.

"...you're dreaming. All of this isn't real.."


	3. Chapter 3

Overwhelming pain shot through Riku's head as he rolled out of the bed. Riku held his head and winced as the pain slowly faded. Finally able to catch his breath Riku managed to his feet. To his relief he was back in Old Mansion. Grabbing for the vest on the table, Riku went out into the Foyer. The foyer was quiet, as usual. Across the room in the corner sat Katze on an old blue sofa. She had her nose in a book that seemed far too interesting for her to even notice Riku. Riku smirked and turned towards the stairs, only to be startled by a chilling voice.

"I'm assuming it didn't work?" Katze hissed, stretching the 'R' sound into a purr.

Riku looked over his shoulders and shook his head, then turned around and sat on the stairs. "No..They're controling her dreams. There was nothing I could do." He said as he lowered his head.

Katze's ears twitched wildly in different directions as she stood up from the sofa. She was clad in a dark blue sleeveless jackect with her black pants. The black cat-like ears sprouting from her wild brown hair gave her body a feline look.

"She didn't even recognize me, Katze.." Riku blurted as he stared at the floor. Katze's ears drooped as she tilted her head and replied, "Well...The Lillet you saw was the small nine year old girl I met back in Radiant Garden. Of course she wouldn't regocnize you, don't feel so bad.."

After a short pause Riku nodded in response, "I wish there was something else we could do to help her.." Katze scratched one of her ears and thought hard. It had been two months since Xehanort induced Lillet's coma, and in those two months they haven't found anything regarding why Xehanort did this. As far as anyone knew, Lillet has been dreaming about her past when she lived with Katze in Radiant Garden as a child.

"I could've sworn you and Sora took care of Xehanort..Why is he still here?" Katze said with a surprised look on her face. Riku shook his head and rose to his feet. "Maybe...if you were to visit Lillet, it might snap her out of it!"

"Whoa! You mean...Go inside her dreams..?" Katze said as she slowly backed away from Riku. "How does that work anyways?"

Riku held out his hand and showed Katze the silver sphere. The shimmering surface gleamed in the light as Katze took the sphere. "What's this?" Katze asked as she ran her fingers over the sphere.

"That belongs to Tellix, Lillet's Nobody. Since Tellix is a part of Lillet she can enter Lillet's dreams whenever she wants." Riku replied. "She gave this to me to help Lillet. Since it was a part of Tellix, I can use it to enter Lillet's dreams. It's proven very useful as of late."

Katze gulped and quickly shoved it into Riku's hand and walked back over to the sofa. "I'm not sure if I can enter Lillet's dreams..What can I do in there that you can't anyways?" Katze purred as Riku tossed the sphere into the air. "Lillet will recognize you, which will be more convincing to her."

Katze paused for a moment and sighed, then slowly reached for the sphere and grinned slightly. "It's funny..To know that my childhood friend was one of the Legendary Keyblade Masters..I wonder why the other Chasers erased her memories.." She said as she examined the gleaming surface of the sphere.

Riku shrugged then smiled slightly. "Not sure..We don't know much about the Chasers, so maybe this is some kind of weird tradition of theirs.." Katze smirked and poked Riku in the chest. "It would be a tradition to wipe the memories of your fellow Chasers? Riiight..." Katze giggled and started towards the stairs.

"How does this thing work anyways?" Katze purred as she stared intently at the sphere. "Concentrate, just imagine that you're inside her dreams." Riku answered as he sat on the sofa.

Katze nodded slightly then headed up the stairs into her room. "Hopefully Lillet won't freak out when she sees me..." She mumbled to herself as she sat on her bed. Holding the sphere out in front of her, Katze closed her eyes. Images of Radiant Garden and her childhood flowed into her mind, and before she knew it she was fast asleep. But as soon as she closed her eyes, she awoke to find herself standing in the center of Radiant Garden.


	4. Chapter 4

The battle raged on as Lillet parried the dark warriors attack. Lillet pushed her opponent back and stared in awe at the warrior before her. Looking up at the figure, Lillet wondered how she was able to defend herself, the last time she came across this warrior she was easily defeated. The sudden rush of wind brushing against Lillet's face ripped her from her thoughts. Reacting instinctively, Lillet raised her keyblade just in time to parry an oncoming attack to her face. Lillet strained as she fought to hold her ground. The warrior pushed Lillet back and cackled madly as the light behind her faded.

Lillet looked up and examined the warrior's now visible face. She looked almost like..

Lillet shot up out of her bed, bullets of sweat rolling down her face. Catching her breath, Lillet sat down and stared at her alarm clock, which read 7:58. Any minute now Axel will come running into her room screaming for her to wake up. Lillet folded her hands and rested them on her knees as she stared at the door. As expected, the sound of Axel's loud and clumsy footsteps could be heard as he ran up the stairs. Lillet listened as Axel tripped and slid down the stairs a short ways, as expected of course.

Axel burst through the door and ran over to the bed, stopping as he saw Lillet sitting patiently on the edge of the bed. "Hey! You're supposed to be asleep. It ruins all the fun if you're awake when I come in here." Axel said as he crossed his arms. Lillet smiled and jumped off the bed and hugged her brother. 

"So where are we going today?" Lillet said as she followed Axel down the stairs. Axel pointed out the window towards the large castle in the distance. "There!" He exclaimed. "I heard there's ruins of an old dungeon under the castle! I also heard they're haunted!" Lillet rolled her eyes and sat at the dinner table, then stared out the window at the town. From this window Lillet could see right down the hill to the Town Square. The shops were opening and people were rushing from place to place trying to fulfill their daily tasks.

Before long, Lillet fixed her eyes on a tall girl in the middle of the crowd. She was wearing a sleeveless jacket and black pants, and had unusually large ears, which resemble a cat's ears. Lillet also noted the girl's black tail, which twitched with excitement as the girl looked around the Town Square. Lillet couldn't help but think the girl looked familiar. The girl turned towards Lillet's house and fixed her eyes on the window. Startled, Lillet quickly looked away, worried the girl caught her staring. Lillet slowly looked back towards the window, only to find the girl missing.

Axel waved his hand in front of Lillet's face and giggled. Lillet poked Axel in the arm and grinned then patted Axel on the back. "So we're going to the 'Haunted Ruins of the Castle Dungeon' right, Axe?" Lillet said as she began eating her bowl of cereal. Axel nodded his head and grinned, "Yep! It's gonna scare you to DEATH!" Axel replied as he reached out towards Lillet and softly swatted at her like a bear.

After a decent sized breakfast, Lillet and Axel made their way towards the Castle. Lillet had her light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore her favorite black pants with a red sweater that read "-1 Braincells". It was a present given to her by Axel for her 8th birthday. Axel wore his normal outfit, a pair of dark blue shorts with a black T-shirt. He almost never wore any pants, even in the winter. Lillet wondered how he could stand the cold.

Finally they arrived at the entrance to the dungeon. A huge cliff extended for miles in both directs, and on top of that stood the Castle, where Ansem the Wise lived. A large cave opening was carved into the rock structure for the entrance to the dungeon. An old rusted door hung loosely on one hinge, and the inside of the dungeon was dark and musty.

"I dare you to go first!" Axel said as he shoved Lillet in the back, pushing her towards the entrance. Lillet gulped then looked back at Axel, who was grinning gleefully, then looked back towards the entrance. Erie dripping sounds could be heard from inside, which Lillet quickly convinced herself was water dripping from the ceiling. Finally gathering her courage, Lillet started towards the dungeon.

Once inside Lillet ran around behind a large stalagmite and waited patiently. Sure enough, Axel came walking into the dungeon. Lillet quickly pulled the hood of her sweater over her head and face and waited. As Axel passed by the stalagmite, Lillet lunged at him and grabbed him by the arm, moaning mournfully. Axel screamed and pulled away from what looked like a faceless monster and ran for the exit. Lillet pulled the hood off her face and laughed hysterically as Axel ran back towards the town.

Catching her breath, Lillet stood up and turned around, only to run into a tall dark figure standing before her. The figure leaned down and smiled, it was the girl from the Town Square. Lillet backed away and looked up at the girl and grinned.

"You were always scaring your brother like that..Even as we got older." The girl said as she stepped out of the shadows. Lillet cocked her head and frowned with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Lillet looked harder at the girls face. She knew her from somewhere..but where has she seen her, other the the Town Square..

"Katze.." The word slipped out of Lillet's mouth. Lillet quickly covered her mouth and looked away. "Yes! That's right!" Katze replied, sounding happy with Lillet's reaction.

Lillet eyed Katze carefully then scratched her head. "But aren't you supposed to be smaller...and younger..?" Katze giggled and knelt down beside Lillet. "You remember Riku? You spoke to him yesterday.." Lillet jumped at Katze's question, but quickly replied, "At the park! He said I was-"

"He said you were dreaming, right?" Katze interrupted. A shocked expression spread across Lillet's face as she nodded slightly. "Yes..He said I was dreaming..How did you know that?" Katze patted Lillet on the shoulder and showed her the Silver Sphere. Lillet's eyes grew wider as she held up the sphere Riku gave her. The Sphere in Katze's hand glowed brightly, but the sphere in Lillet's hand seemed to be fading from existence as it came closer to Katze's.

"Why is it doing that..?" Lillet asked with a blank look on her face. Katze pulled her sphere away and poked Lillet in the nose. "Because Riku was right. You ARE dreaming. The sphere I have is the real sphere, from the real world. The one you have is from this dream world here."

Katze took Lillet's sphere and threw it deeper into the cave, then handed her the real sphere. As Lillet took the sphere is began to glow even brighter. Once again, images of familiar places flooded her mind. A picture of a beautiful island formed in Lillet's mind as the other images faded away. A girl was standing before Lillet facing the sun setting on the sea. The girl had light brown hair pulled back into a loose bun, and wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt over that. She had a pair of grey pants with a blue stripe going down both sides.

Finally the girl turned around to face Lillet. The girl looked exactly like Lillet, it was almost like she was looking in a mirror. The girl reached out to Lillet and touched the sphere. At the same time thousands of images flowed into Lillet's mind. Then she realized what the images really were.

Memories.

Lillet opened her eyes and looked at the sphere, then looked up at Katze. "Katze! What's going on? Where are we, where's Xehanort?!" She cried as she shoved the sphere into her pocket. Kazte covered Lillet's mouth and put her finger to her lips. "Shh! You want to attract attention to yourself! Xehanort is gone, you're asleep upstairs in the White Room of the Mansion in Twilight Town. We need you to wake up!" Lillet tilted her head with confusion. "We? Who's we?"

"Riku and I. We've been working around the clock to wake you up, and finally I think it's working!" Katze said as she smiled happily. Lillet folded her arms and stared intently at Katze. "If I'm asleep, then how am I talking to you here?" Katze pointed to the sphere and replied, "With that sphere we were able to enter your dreams. Riku said that Tellix gave it to us to help you."

"Tellix! Tellix wants to help me? That's new. Anyways, how do I wake up from this...dream or whatever it is.." Lillet asked as she rolled the sphere in the palm of her hand. "That I don't know...You have to figure that out, but it shouldn't be that hard. Whenever I realize my dreams aren't real WHILE I'm still dreaming, it usually wakes me up.."

Lillet nodded and turned towards the exit of the cave. "Yeah that's the same with me.." After a short pause Lillet turned towards Katze, only to find her frozen in place. Lillet went to poke her in the arm, but her finger went straight through Katze's arm. Startled, Lillet backed up and reached out for Katze, still making no contact. Out of nowhere a vertigo overcame her, reeling her to her knees. Lillet's eyes began to feel heavy, but nonetheless she fought to keep them open, but finally allowed them to close.


	5. Chapter 5

Furious and enraged, Xehanort slammed his fist on the desk with such force that the unsteady pile of books fell to the floor. Xehanort stood up and stared angrily at the computer screen in front of him. Sighing, Xehanort turned away from the screen, only to be greeted by Luna. She was clad in her blue leather armor, which she seemed to prefer over the signature cloak of the Organization. Luna's black hair was so long that it almost completely veiled her bright purple eyes.

"I'm assuming something has gone wrong?" Luna said mockingly as she sat down across from Xehanort.

Xehanort growled and turned back towards the computer and began reading over his research. "It is only a minor set back, I have enough information to continue on my own, without Lillet's dreams." Xehanort spat angrily.

"What is it you were using Lillet for anyways? You never explained it to me.." Luna asked as she rubbed the back of her head. That encounter with Riku in the dream world left Luna with a rather large bruise on her head, and repeatedly battling Lillet in her dreams became quite troublesome after a while.

Xehanort spun around in his chair to face Luna and grinned, then held up a small charm. The charm was shaped like a heart, obviously a reference to the legendary Kingdom Hearts itself, with a crown carved into the center of it. The charm had a strange glow about it, ranging from blue to black, red to purple, and yellow to green.

"This charm was once used as a Keychain for a Chasers' Keyblade." Xehanort said as he passed the charm back and forth between his hands. Luna tilted her head and nodded slightly. "Okay..I knew that part, but why is that so important..?" Xehanort stood up and went over to the bookshelf. He ran his fingers over every book until he came to a large blue tome. Satisfied, Xehanort flipped through the pages then handed the open book to Luna.

The page illustrated a massive battle on a desolate battle field. Four armored warriors stood around a uniquely crafted Keyblade. The elaborate designs on the hilt of the blade shifted colors rapidly, shifting from blue to black, and so on. The blade itself was formed of two angels carved into the hilt holding what resembled the stem of a flower, but as the stem came nearer to the edge of the blade it twisted and curled until it formed a tattered angel wing that protruded from the tip of the blade, then elegantly curved downwards.

Three of the warriors stood on one side of the keyblade, clad in silver or grey armor, while the fourth stood on the opposite side in black armor wielding two wicked keyblades. The dark warrior's long brown hair has been whipped up by the wind and obscured her face, while the other warriors wore orantely decorated helmets.

Luna pointed to the dark warrior and grinned, "That's Lillet, isn't it?" Xehanort smiled and replied, "Yes..And no. When the three warriors, Delira, Sonjoro and their leader, Yoryk, defeated the Betrayer, Annalya, they shattered her body and spirit, but her heart proved to be more persistant. To trap Annalya's power they locked her memories deep within her heart and placed it within Lillet's body."

Luna threw her head back and laughed, then smiled. "So that's why you trapped Lillet in that Dream World. You wanted her to remember those dreams about the Chasers. Very clever, Xehanort. But still, what purpose would it serve if she unlocks Annalya's memories?"

Xehanort pointed to the keyblade in the book and held up the charm. "This keyblade is called the 'Key of Hearts' and it is said that it had the power to open Kingdom Hearts." Luna nodded slightly and took the charm. She ran her fingers over the indention carved in the center. "It's missing a piece.."

Xehanort nodded and took the charm and book. "And the chain. Most keychains don't come with a specific chain, but this one requires a very important chain." Luna smirked and rolled her eyes as Xehanort placed the book on the shelf.

"The chain was made from the ivory carved from the Door to Kingdom Hearts itself. As was the crown. Lucky for us, the chain and crown were forged together. Wherever the chain is, you'll find the crown as well." Xehanort closed the programs on the computer and turned towards Luna.

"I assume you want me to find the chain and crown..Any idea on where I will find them?" Xehanort shook his head at Luna's question and handed her a stack of papers. "Lillet's dreams did not specify where they are now, but they did help me discover where Annalya sent them when she seperated the keychain."

Luna looked over the papers and nodded, then started towards the door. "Radiant Garden..How ironic."


	6. Chapter 6

The loud beeping of a nearby watch echoed through the white room. The emptyness of the room seemed to make even quiet noises loud enough to wake the dead. Lillet slowly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She reached for the watch and pressed a small button on the side, the watch read 4:56 A.M. Finally realizing where she was, Lillet jumped out of bed and ran out into the foyer.

It was quiet, which was expected since everyone was asleep. As she made her way down the stairs she found Riku fast asleep on the couch. She figured that when Katze was forced out of the Dream World, Riku had stayed out here to wait for Lillet when she awoke. She quietly headed back up the stairs and opened the door to the Library. Ever since Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas, the lab in the basement had been sealed off.

In the center of the room stood a large round table cluttered with piles of books. The bookshelves were overflowing with books and tomes, and on each side of the towering shelves were piles of books that obviously did not fit on the shelves. Lillet ran her fingers over the books and pulled out a red book. A heart with a crown in the center served as the cover of the book, and the text on the spine was written in golden text.

Lillet flipped through it's pages, but quickly found that the book had been written in a strange language. She flipped to a page that seemed to describe a dark warrior. An illustration in the corner of the book showed the warrior clad in black and blue armor, which glistened in the sun. And in her hands she held two keyblades resembling dragons.

"That's me, before Yoryk and the others banished me." A strange but familiar voice called to Lillet. She turned around only to find herself staring face to face with her reflection in a mirror, but the reflection seemed to have a mind of it's own. The reflection's appearance changed as she stepped out of the mirror and stood before Lillet. Now she wore armor similar to the illustration in the book, and her brown hair was so long it reached the back of her knees.

"Annalya." Lillet said as she closed the book. "So you're the Betrayer." Annalya nodded and smiled faintly. "That's how I am portrayed in books these days, eh?" Annalya took the book from Lillet and searched through the pages. Satisfied, she handed it back to Lillet. Both pages showed an illustration of a charm. It showed the full charm and the seperate pieces of the charm.

"This is the keychain for the Key of Hearts. You swore an oath to protect the doors of Kingdom Hearts for all eternity with this keyblade." Annalya seemed suprised at Lillet's reaction and nodded. "Yes. Before Yoryk ordered Delira and Sonjoro to attack, I sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts and whisked the two pieces of the keychain to different worlds...Yoryk told.."

"Yoryk told Sonjoro and Delira you seperated it so they would never be able to obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts." Lillet interrupted. Annalya nodded once more and sighed, "I would have gladly given the keychain to Delira or Sonjoro, but Yoryk was a fool, he can't be trusted with it. If only they knew I was only trying to protect the keychain.."

"Now it's your job to protect both halves of the key chain. As you may know, Xehanort has one half of the keychain, and he is very close to finding the second half." Annalya said as she turned away from Lillet.

"How do I know if that's really what you want me to do? Legends say that you mercilessly slew thousands of Chasers before Yoryk, Delira and Sonjoro banished you. How can I trust you?" Lillet spat mockingly.

"Delira and Sonjoro only did what they did because Yoryk lied to them. Yoryk was jealous of me because I was gifted with the Key of Hearts instead of him. He would've done anything to take the Key from me, and so he began lying to the High Council and the others, telling them that I intended to use the Key for my own bidding." Annalya replied scornfully as she turned towards Lillet. "Delira and Sonjoro believed they were doing what was right, when they were just being manipulated by Yoryk. If anyone is the true Betrayer, it is him. Fortunately for the others, they overheard Yoryk striking a deal with a dark sorcerer, who they had fought earlier that day."

Lillet nodded slightly then quickly balled up her fist and gritted her teeth. "How do I know if that is even true?" Annalya smiled and shook her head then replied, "You don't need to believe it. You just need to keep the second half of the Keyblade from Xehanort. You know what he'll do if he reforms the keychain, that should be your motivation to protect it."

Annalya spun around and started towards the mirror, leaving Lillet to ponder her words, but before she reached the mirror she looked over her shoulder and said, "If you want to protect the chain and the crown, protect Delira and Sonjoro's son." And with those words, she stepped through the mirror and vanished, leaving only Lillet's reflection in the mirror.

Lillet looked up at the mirror and smirked, then headed out into the foyer towards the White Room.

"Delira and Sonjoro's son...Riiight..And how am I supposed to know who that is...?"


	7. Chapter 7

The watch beeped loudly as Lillet sat up in her bed. She reached for the watch and pressed the button, only to find it was jammed. Growing frustrated, Lillet threw the watch. Silence filled the room once more, but was quickly consumed by the light tapping of rain on the window and the loud slamming of doors and footsteps coming from the foyer. Curious, Lillet went out into the foyer and leaned against the railing.

Sora, Donald and Goofy stumbled through the door and slipped their muddy shoes off at the door. Sora shook his head vigorously, spraying Donald and Goofy with water.

"Hey you three! Didn't expect to see you back so soon." Riku said as he made his way down the stairs towards them.

"It was gettin' kinda wet out there and we didn't find anything, so we figured we'd come in for the day." Sora said as he scratched the back of his head and smiled big.

Lillet tilted her head at she stared at Sora. He seemed to lack emotion when he spoke, which was very unlike him. And Donald didn't even flinch when Sora sprayed him with water, which would have sent the duck into a rampage. Even Riku seemed different, his face was blank and he too lacked emotion when he spoke.

"Morning all!" She said as she made her way down the stairs. "It's good to see you back up on your feet again." Riku said as he smiled a blank smile at Lillet.  
"So, tell us about that 'Key of Hearts'.."

A shocked expression spread across Lillet's face as she stared suspiciously at Riku. "Key of Hearts..? Where did you hear that?" She asked him.  
"You were talking about it in your sleep last night around 4 in the morning.."

Lillet raised an eyebrow and stared intently at Riku. "Well, aren't you going to tell us?" He asked again, seeming slightly aggitated.

"I would tell you..." She said, "..If you were really Riku." An angry expression spread across Riku's face as his body twisted and contorted, revealing his true form. A small wizard heartless floated before Lillet, twitching uncontrollably. Lillet turned towards Sora, Donald and Goofy, whose true forms were also revealed.

Luna stood before Lillet, with two Illusionist heartless standing next to her. She smiled gleefully and clapped. "Very clever Lillet. That never fooled you, did it?"  
Lillet glared at Luna and gritted her teeth. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Luna looked skyward and grinned, then vanished. "The chain and the crown. You know where it is, and you're going to tell me." Luna's voice echoed through the foyer. A strange black glow surrounded the Illusionists as Luna appeared behind Lillet, this time wearing heavier armor, and wielding two wicked dragon-like keyblades. 

Lillet backed away from Luna, and as she did, the entire foyer shattered and rose upwards. Darkness engulfed the room, enshadowing Luna and the heartless. Out of nowhere a white keyblade slashed by Lillet's face, followed by a black keyblade. She dodged the first keyblade, and managed to grab hold of the second. Struggling to hold her ground, Lillet pulled hard on the keyblade, pulling Luna out of the shadows and the keyblade from her hand.

As Lilet seized the keyblade, it emitted a bright light and shook violently. When the light vanished, Lillet found herself holding a massive white keyblade. Angels were carved into the hilt, and a stem twisted up the blade and curled into an elegant wing for the tip of the blade.

Luna's eyes grew wide as she backed away from Lillet. "The Key of Hearts. Amazing that you can wield it even without the complete Keychain.."

Lillet grinned and spun around, swinging the massive keyblade towards Luna. As she did so, the blade scraped the ground creating an array of sparks that ranged from many different colors. Lillet's blade met with Luna's, but instead of being parried, it simply slashed through the blade, leaving Luna with only the hilt. Lillet swung the Key once more with amazing speed.

Reacting quickly, Luna threw her hand in the air, a trail of darkness followed her hand then expanded quickly, enveloping Luna's entire body. As Lillet swung downwards, her blade met only with the wooden floor of the foyer. Lillet looked up and found herself back in the foyer. Something moved behind her, catching her attention. Lillet quickly spun around and parried the oncoming attack. A heavily armored figure stood before her, clad in silver armor wielding a massive keyblade.

Lillet pulled away from the figure and swung for him, which he quickly evaded and struck her across the stomach with the flat side of the blade. Lillet fell to the ground, her breath coming in ragged gasps. The figure loomed over her with his colossal keyblade slung over his shoulders. Lillet reached for the Key of Hearts, but the figure stepped on the blade.

"Simply amazing how you can wield this magnificent keyblade, even without the Keychain. But for anyone else to wield it, they would need the complete Keychain." He said menacingly. "Won't you tell me where the other half of the Keychain is, so I may used this wonderful blade as well?"

Lillet struggled to her feet and held the Key out in front of her, prepared for battle. The armored figure threw his head back and laughed, then turned around. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He said scornfully as he ripped open a black portal. As the portal began to close, Lillet threw the Key towards the portal. The portal comsumed the keyblade and faded away.

Lillet sighed and turned around, only to find the Key of Hearts on the ground. She picked up the key and held it up above her head. Another flash of ligth enveloped the blade, and when it faded the blade was gone.

The library door swung inwards and Riku walked out into the Foyer. Looking up from his book, Riku seemed surprised to see Lillet and smiled happily. "Lillet! I'm glad you're finally awake." She smiled and nodded in response. "It's good to finally be awake, I don't think I'll need any sleep for a while."

Riku grinned and hugged Lillet, then headed back into the Library. Lillet looked back towards the foyer and grinned then looked at her hand. Satisfied, she turned and headed towards the Library.


	8. Chapter 8

Xehanort sat staring at his computer in deep thought. He had sent Luna to Radiant Garden with a list of locations, hoping to find the chain at one of them. Going over his research, Xehanort sighed and spun around in his chair, only to find Luna sitting in the shadows before him.

"I'm guessing that the only reason you're here is because you have the chain." He scoffed at Luna, who smirked in response. "I'm afraid things have taken a turn for the worse. Lillet is capable of wielding the Key without the complete keychain."

"That means nothing! What of the chain? Have you found it?" Xehanort spat scornfully. Luna sighed and shook her head. Xehanort never had much nice to say, and when he did speak he spoke as if he dreaded Luna's company. "Annalya won't tell her where it is."

Xehanort snorted then spun his chair around to face the computer screen. He opened another program and began whispering the text to himself. Seeing this as her cue, Luna promptly turned away from him and started for the door. As she passed a large hallway a silver clad figure stood in the back of the hall, her silver hair veiled her eyes, but a menacing grin was spread across her face.  
Luna stepped towards the girl, who promptly turned away and vanished in a silvery haze. Satisfied, Luna continued towards the door.

Xehanort sat in his office, growing angry with his findings. The sound of leather rubbing against a rough surface from behind caught his attention. "I thought you left!" He snorted as he spun around, only to find the girl siting before him. A sinister grin spread across her face as she looked up at him.

"Tellix..." The name escaped Xehanort's mouth. Tellix smiled wide and nodded slightly. "It's been quite a while hasn't it?" She said in a rasping whisper that sent chills down Xehanort's spine.

He nodded in response trying to stay calm, but fear was written all over his face. "You're here for the Charm, aren't you?" Tellix smiled and nodded in response, "Straight to the point, like always." A lump formed in Xehanort's throat as his heart rate increased. He was there when both Luna and Tellix were born from Lillet's heart. Though Luna was her heartless, Tellix proved to be more cunning and ruthless then her 'sister' as she referred to Luna.

He knew that Tellix wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted, and she would do anything to get it. "I'm afraid I don't have the Charm anymore. Luna has it now." He lied, hoping Tellix would fall for it. Though something in the back of his mind screamed at him, scolding him for his mistake. Tellix rose from the chair and looked down at him, grinning menacingly.

"You take me for a fool? I know you have the Charm. You take great care it hiding in from others, but I know it's here." She spat scornfully as she reached for the silver chain around her neck. She curled her fingers around the chain and smiled, "Now, let's try again." Already regretting his actions, Xehanort produced the Charm from a draw in his desk and held it up. A Tellix reached for the charm, Xehanort snatched his hand away and threw it towards the wall. Amazingly the charm phased through the wall and vanished.

Enraged, Tellix seized Xehanort by the collar of his vest and ripped him from his chair. "Where did you send it?! Tell me!" She stretched her voice as far as she could to express her anger, but it rasped even harder as she spoke. Xehanort smiled as she threw him aside in anger. He smacked his head on the side of his desk, knocking him unconcious.

Tellix waved her hand through the air angrily and ripped open a silver portal that whisked violently. Her silver eyes flashed many different shades of silver and black and she stepped through the portal. Before the portal closed behind her, she glanced back at Xehanort and grinned menacingly


	9. Chapter 9

Luna stood in the courtyard of the Old Mansion, staring up at the White Room window. She flipped the heart-shaped charm over the back of her fingers, a trick a pirate captain had taught her not too long ago. She smiled gleefully as she stared at the charm. Xehanort had sent it to her for safe keeping, apparently someone had approached him.

A rippling silver portal ripped open behind Luna. Smiling, Luna turned to face the portal as Tellix stepped out. Tellix's silver hair veiled her eyes as she lowered her head and grinned. "You have it?" She rasped in her painful voice. Luna held up her hand and showed her the charm, in which Tellix nodded in response.

"Old fool...He should know by now not to trust you, sister.." She said in her erie whisper. Luna smiled and looked towards the mansion and said, "Lillet still doesn't know where the chain is, does she?" Tellix shook her head and stepped up besides Luna.

"Any idea when he'll be here?" Luna asked, still staring at the mansion. Tellix smiled menacingly and put her hand on Luna's shoulder, drawing her attention. "Yes..He'll be here sometime tomorrow."

Luna smiled and looked back towards the mansion and said, "Then we can take the chain from him and have the Key to ourselves." A mocking, but quiet laugh escapes Tellix's throat as she reaches for her silver necklace. "Yes, it will be ours.." As she touches the chain, it morphs into a small dagger then gleamed in the early morning sunlight.

A sudden burst of pain shot through Luna's body as she turned towards Tellix. She reached for the wound in her back, only to find a silver dagger. Darkness poured from the wound as Luna pulled the dagger out. She held the dagger up and looked at Tellix, who was smiling pyschotically.

"Fool...You should know by now not to trust me sister.." Tellix said as Luna fell to one knee. Darkness enveloped her as she looked up and smiled faintly as the darkness enveloped her entire body. When the darkness faded, Luna was gone. All that was left behind was the charm and Tellix's dagger, which melted and left a puddle of silver on the ground.

Tellix knelt down and as she held her hand over the puddle, it rose upwards and melded with her hand, then vanished. She ran her fingers over the charm as she picked it up. Tellix smiled menacingly as she looked towards the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

The library was dusty and stuffy like it always was, and Lillet found it to be the worst room in the entire mansion. Ever since she woke up, she had been reading over books about the Chasers, while Riku and Katze argued about where they thought the Chain would be. Lillet sat in the corner staring at the pages of a large tome, and before too long, she realized the book was completely useless.

The loud slamming of the doors downstairs could be heard, and then the sound of loud footsteps echoed through the empty mansion. Sora, Donald and Goofy came bursting through the door, large smiles adorning their faces as they waved to Lillet.

"Got some good news and bad news for you!" Sora annouced as he sat down next to Riku and Katze. "The good news is that we found Xehanort's lab..." Goofy continued as he scratched his round black nose. "But the bad news is, Xehanort wasn't there. His lab sure was a big mess though!" Donald interrupted in his loud crackling voice.

Riku smiled faintly and stared at the papers scattered across the table, then looked up at Lillet. "Do you have any idea where the chain is..?" Lillet thought hard then shook her head and frowned. As she turned towards Sora, something caught her eye. She stared intently at Sora's necklace, which was a silver, no, almost white chain with a small crown charm on the end of it.

Finally, it hit her.

Without thinking, Lillet reached across the table and grabbed the necklace, pulling the necklace and Sora halfway across the table. Riku and Katze jumped back in surprise and stared at Lillet.

"Whoa! Lillet! Could you please..let go..?" Sora said as he struggled to hold his balance. Lillet unhooked the necklace and held it up as Sora sat up and craned his neck, happy to sit up.

"This is it..! This is the chain!!" Lillet exclaimed as she showed it to Riku, who backed up as far as his chair would let him as the charm was held two inches from his face. Lillet pulled it away and grinned, but durring that spilt second a flash of light illuminated the room. As fast as it appeared, it vanished. But something wasn't right.

Riku, Katze, Sora, Donald and Goofy stoof frozen in place, and a silver haze filled the room. Lillet turned towards the corner, only to find a silver-clad figure leaning against the wall.

Tellix.

Lillet jumped from her seat and glared at Tellix, who was staring at the floor and grinning manically. "What are you doing here, Tellix?" Lillet demanded. Tellix looked up at Lillet and smiled, then held out the heart charm. Shock turned to relief as Lillet stared at the charm. This meant one thing to her, Xehanort was no longer on top of the game.

"I'm guessing you're here to give that to me?" Lillet said, hoping she didn't have other plans. Tellix tossed the charm into the air and started towards Sora, who was stuck staring at the ceiling. She rested her arm on his shoulder and begin examining her nails, occasionally glancing up at Lillet.

Moments passed before either of them said or did anything. Tellix pointed to Lillet's hand, in which she held the chain. Lillet held up the chain and grinned, then said, "All I need is the charm. Will you give it to me?"

A quiet and rasping chuckle escaped Tellix's throat as she threw her head back and smiled. She put the charm in her pocket and started towards Lillet, who promptly began backing away. "Foolish girl..Just like Luna, you still haven't learned." She said in her rasping voice as she came closer.

"I don't understand...Riku told me you helped wake me up..What's going on?" Lillet demanded, staring at Tellix with uncertainty. Tellix spread her arms and grinned, "You and your friends are all fools. I gave Riku the sphere to wake you up, because I knew you would never find the Chain in your sleep. I heard what Annalya told you about Sonjoro's son. It was quite obvious was that son she spoke of." As Tellix finished her sentence she lowerd her arms and tilted her head, then vanished in a silvery haze.

Lillet looked side to side frantically and stuffed the chain in her pocket. She turned towards the door only to find Tellix coming for her with a silver dagger. As Tellix lunged for her, Lillet stepped aside and grabed her hand then threw her towards the window. Tellix caught her balance and turned back towards Lillet and held up her free hand.

The chain gleamed in the sunlight as Tellix held it up by the window. She smiled sinisterly as she ripped open a silver portal. Lillet ran for Tellix, reaching for the chain, but as she came closer Tellix grabbed her by the neck and sent her flying towards the table. Lillet looked up just in time to see Tellix's menacing grin vanish in a violently whisking portal.


End file.
